A test contactor is often required to receive an electronic device such as an integrated circuit (IC) package and enable electrical connection between the lead terminals of an IC package and a printed circuit board on which the contactor is located so that the IC package may be tested prior to permanent installation of the said package by soldering to the printed circuit board. To afford such connectivity the contact part of the hand socket lid mounted on the test contactor is used to compress onto the IC package with high compression force in order to eliminate as much crevices forming between contacting parts as possible since the presence of the crevices causes loose connection and hence unreliable results during testing. Further the high compression force that is manually effected by the user by means of levers attached to the hand socket lid of the test contactor causes much pain to the users' hand and it is not ergonomic.
The above drawback can be overcome by having a high force hand socket lid that has a bearing integrated therein that helps to reduce friction and hence allowing smoother contact between two contact surfaces that is the edge of the lever of the hand socket lid and the periphery of the bearing so as to alleviate the effects of pain to the user's hand when high compression force is being exerted on the contact part of the hand socket lid of the test contactor by means of the said lever.